Lord of the Authority
by Edward-and-Isabella-Cullen-Fan
Summary: This story was originally written by Cullengirl90 and then translated into French by magicvanille. I have just translated it back into English. They had removed us and sold as slaves to the Cullen family. Edward says that it will draw up to me to make ego a perfect wife but I refuse to resign me. Dark Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all began in 2006, the year or my parents were divorced. I was 15, I was the youngest in my class. All my friends had their driving licences. I would not have my 16 years before early September. As I said earlier, my parents were divorce and things were not going smoothly. I was from a middle class family. My father was an employee of SMEs and my mother worked in a nail salon. They were all 2 alcoholics, and my mother was more a problem with the drug. I suspected that my mother and the neighbor had a methamphetamine lab in the back yard, but I had not had the courage to go and check what I supposed.

My friends, Jessica and Lauren proposed me one day to go for a ride in the park so we essentially "making sport". In fact, it was their excuse for long walk in the Woods so they can smoking weed. Apparently, smoking weed was 'cool'. I refused not to try because I knew what it would do me. I loved my lungs as they were, no way. Whatever it is, we went down the trail, speaking of gossip and small talk when we fall on a homeless who was drunk on a bench. My friends were so shooted that they had even not have noticed, while I was immediately suspicious to me. He seemed sleepy, but he could pretend. I held out my arms to prevent them from moving forward and motioned them quietly to turn.

"Oh, don't be so trouillarde, Bella ' says Lauren then me elbowing.

"Yeah, he is sleeping anyway. He's going there to"unconscionable Jessica. They pushed me forward to continue our trip. I nervously scanned the sleeping man and began to bypass.

We poussames all a cry when he leaped and grabbed my arm. He twined a scarred arm autor of my waist and hesitantly me against his smelly torso. A smell of urine, blood, alcohol and sweating gave me nausea. The worst is that he put a hand on my mouth smelling to keep me from screaming.

"Well girls, that things are clear. "Give me your bags and I won't hurt your girlfriend who is there," threatened-t it. I felt something cold press against my bust. I thought it was a gun, but I couldn't be sure.

hey sanglotèrent but still held their bags. I begged them to look. Finally, Jessica was dragging his bag from his shoulder and handed it. A few seconds later, Lauren did the same. The SDF behind me freed my mouth to put the bags on his shoulder.

"You too, Miss" tells me it to the ear.

"J...I have nothing on me"stammered I.

"That's true? So, uh, I think that that you not interfere if I dig in your pockets. EH? "I groaned while his free hand reached my pockets and lingered there." "Good but you pay something in one way or another."

What did mean?

He pushed away me but kept a firm grip on my arm. "Come in my Office." He ran his free hand in the direction of the wood. The dark and dense wood. It presaged no good. My chest was beginning to have trouble to contain agitated my heart beats. Jessica grabbed the fabric of my shirt as to hold back me. "N...No! Please!"she begged.

He supported the gun against my temple. "I leave you the choice or well is done here or in the Woods! It is you who see!"

I wanted to shout out to Jessica and Lauren run and seek help. Why were they planted there?

Man seized the neck of my blouse triggering a cry of mine.

"A lap! "I'm going to te b-"

Strong and powerful of a shot noise interrupted in the middle of his sentence. The homeless pushed a grunt and lowered his eyes to his torso. His shirt was stained by blood. Lauren and Jessica cried while her eyes rolled in their Sockets. He fell on the ground and his body was covered from spasm for a moment, and then froze. I remained planted there in shock. I had more voice to scream.

"It's going to girls?" asked a male voice.

I could barely hear him. There was a man dead at my feet, and I had blood on my face and my blouse. A moment ago, he was living and threatened to rape me. He could rape me! He could kill me!

"Miss, you well?"

A soft, warm hand touched my cheek and the pressed slightly until I look a young policeman with long blond hair tied in a ponytail. It fixed me with his eyes dark and tense.

"Bella? It okay?"he asked in a low voice and kindly. "Have you been hurt?"

I repondai not from the head to the last question.

"I believe that it is in a State of shock." said Lauren.

"One should bring it to the car." I heard say the police officer.

Suddenly, whatever ' lifted me up and held me against his chest. I suddenly felt nauseous and closed my eyes. My whole body began to tremble as if I was cold.

"Oh good, Bella. We are almost."

The young police officer extended me to the back of his van. There was another police officer with him. He spoke on the radio.

"Bella, my name is James and I'll help you agree?" James took my hand and the serra closely.

"Hey! That is what you do?"asked Jessica behind him.

James looked at the other officer and gave him a nod of the head. He had something in his hand that looked like a syringe. Suddenly, I heard Lauren and Jessica screaming.

"James! A little help would not refusal!"yelled another voice.

When James budge, I could see the other officer struggling with Lauren. What was doing? What was happening?

James was Jessica, and struggled with it until that joins the other. He grabbed her arm and pressed it firmly. James laid her hand on his mouth to stifle her cries. It inserted the syringe into one of his veins, and then they are retreated every 2. Jessica wavered briefly, then fell on the floor, unconscious.

Now, I understand. These men were not police officers. They were not there to help us. They would make us evil.

James walked back towards me and grabbed a syringe.

"If...Please,"begged I knowing that it would serve no purpose. Tears began to burn me eyes and blurring my vision.

"Don't be afraid," roucoula James gently. There I grabbed the arm and shook. "I will do you nothing as long as you are a nice girl."

I pleurnichai feeling the needle penetrate my skin. James made me shut up gently and stroked my hair until the Drugs Act. It all began to rotate, fade bjusqu' in that I am immersed in darkness, in an oppressive world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had the impression of floating.

I had the impression of floating in a small river but the strong current. It resulted in me where it sun above me was blinding. I saw nothing. I wanted to get out of this river, but the current was holding me back.

Then I opened my eyes. Everything was dark around me. For a while, I scanned a metal ceiling, wondering where I was. I had the sensation of moving but this ceiling remained in my field of vision. I realized quickly that I was in a car.

I was still comatose, but why? Why was I so tired?

I tried to remember where I was. Obviously, wasn't home, and it was not the car of my father, nor that of my mother, the smell was too nice. How was I come here? I remembered nothing. My brain was turning in slow motion and I tried to make sense of what surrounded me.

I could hear music and voices. It was male voices. Young and unknown. They talked about stopping to refuel and a pee break.

"Is that one of you must go to the bathroom?" asked someone ' a.

"This will be our last stop before a good time. I gâcherais not if I were you."added another voice. It sounded more deep, more aged.

"Bella, we stop," I heard say Lauren from somewhere in the car.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Jessica and Lauren crawled to where I was lying. "Go Bella, stand up" they begged. They tried to pick me up but it ordered them to move.

It is at this point that I saw two men who told me vaguely something. One had long blond hair and the other was the dark time. I couldn't put a name on these faces but I could join an emotion. Fear.

Then my memories again surface. We had been kidnapped.

"Can you walk?" asked the clean-shaven man.

"Is held."

I sentai on dragged me to the BP station which was before us. "I think it is going to be sick."

Jessica and Lauren led me to the restroom for women and laid me on the floor dirty and cold. I me climbed to the rim of the bowl and suddenly vomiting.

Everything suddenly returned to me. I am souvenai the homeless who had tried to rape me, the shot, and the fake police. They had removed! But why? What could they expect from us? Our parents were not rich. They would not have a penny of our families.

"You going far?" asked Lauren.

I nodded and rubbed me nose. "How long I slept?"

"It is not known. I am awake since noon. I think it must be four hours and quarter."says Jessica.

They knocked on the door. "It goes in?"

"Gonna" replied Jessica "If you want to piss, it's time. It will stop more than when we will be short of gasoline."

I décalai me of their way so they can in turn use the toilet. My throat burned me of having vomited and my hands were sweaty. I me back upright and walked to the sink. There was a mind boggling uproar outside. You could hear people screaming. Then there were several shots, and the shop was again silent. We were frozen.

"Hurry up!" yelled a voice, by knocking the door. I banished me of Jessica so she could wash their hands. We ouvrîmes the door quickly and human skin came to our meeting. He had a pistol in hand.

"We go."

He takes Jessica and me by the arm and pulled us to the exte uttered a groan at the sight of the cashier collapsed on the counter. His eyes were wide open and blood dripped from his mouth.

"You killed him!" screamed Lauren.

"It didn't make us free full," added the blond. They fired up a large white van. There was more person.

The tough rushed open the door of the van and we balança indoors. Lauren and me slapping the bulkhead. Lauren could was not thrown ausi violently. Blond haired man climbed inside the vehicle and shut the sliding door behind me. "Ok, so now that you're all aroused, it will have to make sure you were standing still."

My throat tightened when I saw him take the rope, a roll of scotch and three bandannas. "Then who goes first?"

We pleurnichions all three in us away as possible to him. He sighed and grabbed Lauren who was the closer. He seized her hair in a handful and forced her to open the mouth. I closed my eyes to not have to look at what was to follow. Jessica began to scream behind me but his cries were quickly suppressed.

"Well, Darling, you're the last."

He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I cried and tried to clear. He sank the bandana into my mouth and noua ends behind my head. I pulled out his busy hands advantage and lunged deeply my body against hers. It is joy to the wall behind me and groaned.

'Dirty little bitch' groaned-t it. He violently pushed me forward and I fell on the floor, bumping me the Chin. Before I could react, he was on me and held my hands behind my back. I cried under the gag and struggling me beneath him. I tried to send back me and kick but nothing was. Finally, I stood my elbow and put it in his jaw. 'Whore!'

He cogna me head and picked himself up. I geignai and slamming on the back. It gave me a kick in the ribs, and then punched in the face.

"That'll teach you to pick me up" gronda-t, plating me against the wall. It me giffla, then colla me punched in the bide. He released me while I folded myself about myself. I heurtai the ground and me amochai the elbow. I me sentai numb for a while then it started to hurt. My whole body was hurting me. The man will accroupît near me and lifted my head pulling me by the hair. "Try again this kind of things and I'll be not nice."

He released my head and walked to the front of the van.


	3. Chapter 3

I know not how long since we were in the damn van. Time flowed. I could not tell if we were the day or night. Lauren and Jessica were chocked and could see what was happening. I was lying on the side, to the door of the safe. I will die of hunger and fatigue. I wanted to sleep, but I was too afraid to miss something. I had read an article on the internet dealing with how react in cases of kidnapping, and the first Council was to remain on guard. Be careful at the time, the kidnappers and especially what surrounds you. It, I couldn't do it because of my position. I tried to ride on myself and straighten me but my whole body was sore. I moan and slamming again on the side.

James (I me souvenai finally its name) laughs and heard my pain. "I'll bet that you attempt more you measure me, huh slut?"

"I advise you to all good stand" the other added. "Where we are going, they écorcheront you alive if you driving poorly."

I wanted to say where we were going. But of course, it is paused after that. They remained silent a moment, then James left his seat. "Sorry girls. You must not see where it goes."

I tended my neck to try to see what he was doing. It a new black cloth on the eyes of Jessica. I gemissai then he looked at me with his dirty grin. "It's your turn, dear."

He sat down me pulling me by the hair. "Good God, Bella, you look like that slab." said he with a smile. He fully me again against the wall and noua the blindfold over my eyes. I cried in my gag. I hated being in the black. I hated not to see what was happening.

"Cullen will be pissed against you for him have ruined the tronche." said the swarthy.

"Whatever, dude. It will be already happy that I the him not have damaged more than that." I leave when I felt something touch my swollen cheek. "We will give you to Edward. He loves girls character."

And suddenly, the van stopped.

"That is what you want the bastards?" asked a furious voice through a sort of speaker.

"On a delivery for you, Mr Cullen." replied the mast of skin.

The speaker sent no word for a moment. Then the voice growled "Ok, it would be better either Lauren.".

"Oh, don't worry me Sir." I'm sure you'll love our outlet."

"We'll see."

I sursautai to the sound of a portal that opened. Well, we were apparently in a close place and well monitored. My heart was hitting in my chest for the possibility of being in an airport. And if they shipped out of the country to become sexual slaves? We could still be anywhere.

The van began moving gently. The trip was not long and we we stopped again.

"Welcome to your new home, the girls." said James with a delighted voice.

That which was not James and apparently named Laurent then opened the door of the van. It smelled of hay and horses. It should be on a farm or something of this kind.

"What kind of load you have led us?" asked a charming man's voice.

"Your favorite" said James. "For the girls."

"Perfect. Just had to separate himself from some employees. What are young people?"

"Quite young, Mr." They must have in the 16-17 years, said Laurent.

"Neither too old nor too young. Nice work gentlemen. You can make them go."

I cried under my gag grew me out of the van and threw me on a driveway. James sighed hard behind me.

"Go! Surveys you! There are not any day"barked-t - it.

I was too scared to move. He sighed again and b b me the top of the head.

"Kind of bitch stubborn."

He put me standing pulling me by the hair, grabbed the back of my shirt and carried me into a house or a fresh building. He dropped me on the butt and I found myself on an apparently parquet flooring.

"James, it was really necessary," he rebuked the dulcet tones.

"That is what you well could make him?" asked a furious but velvety voice.

"It is a small wild cat, me Sir." I had remind him who was boss."

Whatever ' one touched the side of my head making me WinCE. "Do not be afraid. I want just remove you your blindfold."said the velvety voice.

I felt headband fall, and found myself laying down the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I have ever seen. He had battle bronze-colored hair, beautiful skin and muscles strong and drawn. I couldn't help but stare it like an idiot. It seemed a living Greek God.

As a violent slap voice pulled me out of my reverie. "Me fixed not like this, species of small drag! Your mother never learned you the respect?"

I looked quickly seemed it nine because he shone. The whole room smelled of wood. I had the impression that we were in a sort of ranch because all the furniture seemed to be made in an artisan way. All exuded a western atmosphere.

Lauren and Jessica were deposited next to me and cured of their headbands. A man with blond hair and youthful appearance approached us and to his throat.

"I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here," said he looking at us. "The answer is very simple. You're here to become our slaves. You are here to serve my family, and ensure that this House is always perfect. If you are a good slave, you will be rewarded. But if you bad slave, you will be punished until your impeccable behavior. If this fails, you will be sent six feet under, unless it decides to deliver bear."

I déglutis, and quickly looked to secure the ground. "However, one of you will be selected to become the wife of my youngest son," continued the man with blond hair.

I dérobai a quick look to the God to the copper-colored hair. This was to be the son of the blond. Why would - it that one of us is his wife?

"Edward" indicated us the blond.

Edward looked toward us momentarily. "Should they be washed first. I can not choose in these circumstances,"he decided.

"Okay, girls" said the blond hard. Several girls who seemed not older than us three appeared behind us. "Take our new employees to the bathroom and décrassez them. I return in 30 minutes for an inspection."

Before we could move, girls we had back on our feet and almost dragged up to a hallway. I didn't even have the opportunity to watch what surrounded me as they drove in a large bathroom tiled in white. It was clean, but it reminded me of one of these bathrooms for asylum. There were no Windows, and the spots were hung from the ceiling.

A great young brunette woman began remove me my links. My wrists were hacked and bleeding because of my "handcuffs". The woman directed me to the bathtub. "Undress yourself" I ordered-t - it.

I déshabillai in speed and she pushed me in the bath. The water was icy! I haletai and tried to get out but she caught me by the hair. Before that I can try to debate me, it takes a wooden brush, the kind that is used for washing animals and cars, and she began to clean me. She rubbed so hard that my skin became red. then she versa half bottle of shampoo on my head and rubbed his still so hard that I would have thought that my scalp was high. She thrust me under the water and left me submerged up to that SOAP has left my hair. I struggled against his taking but to no avail.

Finally, she came out me of the bathtub and dropped me on the cold tiles.

"You should pray that Edward does not choose you to be his wife." she said. She grabbed a towel and began to dry me. I tried to help him but I was too upset.

"I bet that he will choose that there" said another girl while holding the arm of Lauren.

"Put their clothes!" says the brunette.

A red-haired girl entered the room taking three white dresses. I fronçai eyebrows while the redhead going me one. It was a dress Camisole quim' arrived just at the level of the knees. When I set it, I noticed that she was much too low-cut. Anyone could have a precise view of my breasts, which were not so big. Lauren and Jessica were going to have fun with this dress.

"Come! Dr Cullen expected"said one of the girls in a dry tone.

It took us by a another corridor then leads into a dark room. "Put you on his knees" ordered one of them.

They forced him to kneel in the dark. I was two fingers to scream when the light is lit. The blond man came dressed for a doctor coat.

"Well, ladies, let's just do a quick check. It should not be too painful."said he walked to a padded table. One of the girls pulled Lauren abruptly and took him to the table. "Okay, I'll give you a chance to meet you even. "Are you Virgin?"

Lauren threw us at a glance nervous before stirring the head from left to right. "Good" he began to be examined to verify that she was in good health, and then he ordered her to to sit and put his head between his knees. "It can be a bit painful but the pain will disappear soon."

We were watching with curiosity back her dress and insert a syringe between his shoulder blades. She let out a shrill cry and tried to move away. They dominated the while he put a band-aid on this area, and then he released her dress.

"You see, it was not so terrible."

"Qu... What have you done?"wept Lauren.

He prepared another syringe. "I have just placed you a transmitter in the body so that we can always find you."

Shit. This meant that we could never escape us. Jessica began to cry beside me before be conducted up to the table. It underwent the same operation that it took several people to hold during the bite. I refused to get up, then three daughters had drag me to the table.

The blond man sighed. "Being stubborn will bring nothing if this is to be sanctioned. "Are you Virgin?"

'Yes' fumed I. It tiqua, apparently surprised by my response. None of my friends were blank, so obviously it was easy to believe that I was not.

Hmm. very well, go, put your head between your knees."

He gently tried to lower my head, but I refused to budge. He sighed again and made a sign to one of the girls. Instead of me as they did with Jessica, a girl walked up to the table and put me punched in the belly. She reiterra and quickly blocked me the head while Dr. Cullen me injected between the shoulder blades tracer.

"This is! "Now I'm curious to see which of you my son will choose to marry" says he amused a smile to the lips.

A few seconds later, Edward crossed the doors and ordered us to align ourselves before him. He headed first to Lauren turned around it as if it were a horse or any animal. He lowered her dress to look at his chest and demanded to see his medical file. He did in same with Jessica who was now in full crisis of hysteria.

"You surely want to develop that," suggested-t he Dr Cullen

"Does even not dare!" I grondai. Several girls I maitriserent before I was able to make the slightest movement.

"Edward chuckled in approaching me."You are really a small wild cat, huh? "And what is your name, Kitty?" he asked, touching a free section of my wet hair.

"Isabella" fumed I.

Repeated "Isabella" by tounoyer my strand of hair around her finger. "It means beautiful in Italian."

"I know" threw I.

He chuckled. "You knew?" He looked at my medical card. "Virgin? I am amazed, Isabella. No one is well enough for you to or you come?' He moved a little and put her hand on my dress.

If he wanted to keep his hand, it would be better to remove it from there on the field. I wanted to snatch with the teeth, or snatch in any manner as long as it was painful, but for the moment I was contained.

"Hmm." said it by removing his hand from my dress. "Y ' has not much to offer here below, huh?"

He turned slowly around me then stooped to caress my calf muscles." Very nice"whispered to him. "Hey, Dad, I think I've chosen."

Dr. Cullen threw at him a little confident look. "Are you sure, my son? You're not very patient..."

Edward chuckled and put an arm around my waist. "Oh, I am sure you are going much fun, dad. Isn't it Isabella?"

My eyes widened. He chose me to become his wife? He chose me rather than Lauren and Jessica were two girls beautiful, popular and who had experience sexually speaking? My heart was hitting hard in my chest.

I can be lucky if I was still living in a week.


End file.
